Why?
by Random Dice
Summary: Everyone ran to get behind something; a car, a wall, a mail box, another person. Just as abruptly as it had started, it had ended. The shower of bullets ceased. People had slowly risen and come out of their hiding spots...R&R...


A/N: I know this is going to sound bad, but I am a damn proud romantic pessimist person and all this lovey dovey stuff was killing me, so I needed some doom and gloom. Here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

_Why?_

"Abby!" The shorter woman slammed into the tall Goth. Abby hit the floor with an oomph. Dust shot up into the air. It was an unusual day. Abby convinced Gibbs to take her into the field with them. She told him she 'needed to see where her presents come from in her own eyes'. Gibbs had let her tag along, but Ziva was her, how should be put this…her bodyguard. Everything was running smoothly…That is until several gun shots rang out.

Everyone ran to get behind something; a car, a wall, a mail box, another person. Just as abruptly as it had started, it had ended. The shower of bullets ceased. People had slowly risen and come out of their hiding spots. Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Tony looked around them, surveying the damage done. Some people were grazed and a few, like the poor Jimmy Palmer, were shot in the head.

"Where's-" McGee started, but was interrupted by a loud, terrified scream. McGee knew that scream, it was Abby's. McGee, Gibbs and Tony took off in a dead run following the scream. As they drew closer, they heard her voice make out words.

"No! You're gunna make it! Keep your eyes open!...NO! No sleeping!" Her voice was full of fear. What they saw floored them. Abby's tall, lean figure was hunched over a smaller more muscular body. _Ziva_. Her body was shaking. Blood poured from her chest and abdomen.

She was coughing up blood. Dark, dark red blood. Abby had her right hand over Ziva's heart and her left over her stomach. Ziva's hands were at her side, blood smeared over them, meaning she grabbed her wounds. Her hair, which had fallen out of her hat, framed her face. Her eyes were trying desperately not to close, but even Abby could tell that Ziva was fighting a battle, and she was losing. Abby suddenly looked up at them, her face covered in tears and blood droplets.

"What are you doing?! Help me save her!" The men sprung into action. Gibbs ripped off his jacket, gently lifting up her head and placing it underneath her. McGee whipped out his cell and called 911. Tony did all he could think of and grabbed her hand. She weakly squeezed back to let him know she knew he was there. Her eyes started to close again.

"No!" Abby yelled and Ziva's eyes snapped open. The immense pain in her eyes broke Tony's heart, but there was nothing he could do.

"You're going to make it Zee. Okay. Don't give up just yet. You _are_ going to make it." Tony told her, not knowing if he was saying it for him-self or for her. She blinked and whispered to him.

"I am not going to make it."

"Yes you are!"

"Your lips say one thing but your eyes will not shut up." Tony smiled through the tears, he tried to blink them away, but it was no use, they fell anyway.

"Do not cry for me, Tony. I am not worth your tears." She let out a shaky breath.

"What makes you say that?" Abby demanded.

"Not worth…anyone's…tears." She spoke just above a whisper; the blood she was losing was too great. Tony knew that. Abby knew that. Hell, a little kid would know that, but they hoped she would be alright. They prayed she would be alright.

"Just…want…to…sleep." Ziva mumbled.

"No sleeping!" Abby shouted. Ziva looked tiredly at her 'family'. Abby, her little sister, McGee, her younger brother, Ducky, who had just walked up, her loving grandfather, Gibbs the father she never had, and Tony…Her greatest and most true love.

"Love…all of…you." Her eyes sliding shut, too heavy to keep open any longer.

"Ziva? Ziva!" Tony shook her.

"Love you…so much…Tony." She told him, her eyes still closed.

"I love you too, Ziva. I love you too, but you have to stay awake."

"I am…so cold…" Her voice cracked at the end. Her breathing slowed and her heart rate dropped.

"Mamma? Jen…ny? Kate? Lee?" They heard her whisper. A faint smile came on to her lips.

"Yes. I am…going…to leave…you know…Going…somewhere…safe…warm…" At that her breathing stopped all together as did her heart. Her blood stopped flowing and her wounds bled no more. Her skin started to feel cold and she began to look pale. The color from her face being drained away. They all felt their hearts constrict.

McGee pulled Abby away from the body of the Mossad Assassin. Abby sobbed, heart wrenching sobs into McGee's sky blue shirt. Gibbs closed his eyes, but a few tears managed to make their way down his cheeks. Ducky just stared at her body. As for Tony, he held on to her with all the love and passion he could accumulate at that moment.

First Kate, then Jenny, then Lee and now Ziva? Too many people are dieing around them. The people they love were dieing and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

Her funeral was a full military funeral. They had to pull many strings, but they managed to do it. Director Eli David came with a girl looking no more than sixteen. They learned later that it was her youngest sister, Abbie. Ziva's father stood stoic, an emotionless mask over his face, but his eyes were filled with pain at losing another child. And Abbie was sobbing her eyes out for her older sister. Now Abbie was the last David of their bloodline, besides her father, left. The team stood right next to her casket. It was mahogany, a beautiful color for a coffin, really, an American flag over it and an Israeli flag inside of it. Her tomb stone read:

_Zivaleh Etana David_

_November 12 1979- February 6 2009_

_Amazing Aunt, sister, daughter, officer and friend_

_Always will be remembered_

_Forever_

And they walked away, crying. Some loudly, others softly. But all crying for the loss of a great woman, an amazing friend, loyal officer and beautiful daughter and sister. They lost Zivaleh Etana David.

A/N: So there is my downer story to balance out the happiness…Sorry I just…I need some sadness thrown around…Did I make any of you cry? Or almost? I bet I didn't…I'm not that good of a writer…Please review to me…Thanks…


End file.
